Post It Note
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Danny thinks about his relationship with Tom.


Oh I love him, I thought as I watched Tom skateboard around the street, laughing with Dougie as they out did each other on their boards. I was inside, watching from my bedroom balcony, grinning stupidly at the blondes, but especially Tom.

Tom was my best friend, my band mate, and most of all, my secret lover of 6 years. He was everything I wanted in a boyfriend and more, and he still fascinated me, as he skated over the pave stones, beating Dougie by about 3 laps, laughing loudly as he lapped him for the 4th time, earning a rude sign from Dougie.

"hey Tom, how about you stop teasing poor Doug and come here?" I opened my arms to show I wanted a hug. "Tom honey, dinners ready!" another voice sounded, making us all whip our heads round to see Giovanna down the road, making my mood plummet. So, me and Tom weren't 100% happy in life, we had an image to uphold, and part of that image was to be straight. So this meant, there was a Giovanna in the equation, keeping us from being properly together. I knew her and Tom were friends, and only friends, but it still got a little on my nerves that she was the one that got the wedding ring on her finger, got to kiss him in public without worry. "oh sh*t. Better go in then, I'll see you later Dan, okay?" Tom sighed, he didn't like the situation either, but put up with it, he got to have the fairytale life, getting all of his musical dreams come true, marrying his 'high school sweetheart' and, if I could have a moment to be big headed, me. But it still got on both of our nerves that we couldn't have that married with 2.5 kids life, and we couldn't change that.

"okay, see you later Tommy." I smiled a little, playing with my necklace, the one I always wore when I wasn't going out (as in, not taking off my shirt at any point.) On the necklace, was a ring, one single ring, matching the one on Toms right middle finger. It wasn't an actual marriage, but it was a promise, to each other, almost the same as marriage, but not quite the same. I watched Tom and Dougie run back to Toms house (yes, Dougie still lived at Toms, and occasionally Harrys, I wished it was me there, but never mind, I still got most of Toms love and affection.) I went inside, fixing myself some pot noodle, hearing Toms voice telling me 'we're not teenagers anymore Dan, you can cook now, you lazy b*gger' making me smile a little. He was always so much like a mother to the three of us, without him, we most probably wouldn't be where we were now.

"pot noodle again? You're not a teenager anymore Dan, you can cook now I've seen you, you've cooked for me often enough." Tom made me jump half way through my meal, sliding his arms around my waist. "hey! I felt lazy today!" I quipped, turning in his arms and grinning at him. "yeah yeah Danny! So anyway, hi." Tom smiled, leaning in to kiss me gently. "hi yourself, and mmm, you taste nice...and smell nice. Mind if have some more?" I giggled, leaning in and getting another kiss anyway. "you don't smell too bad yourself." Tom laughed, carding a hand through my curls and I noticed he had taken off his wedding ring. "cheers, what do I smell like then?" I asked, pushing my hands under his shirt. "fudge, like usual." Tom said, grinning at me in that way that reminded me of a child, and it made my heart flutter. "you and your food related smells." I rolled my eyes teasingly, nuzzling into his neck.

"you love it really." Tom squeezed me tight, holding my head in his neck. "of course I do! I love all of you." I made him blush. "I love all of you too." Tom smiled shyly, I poked his dimple out of habit, deepening the smile. "thats why your married to me." I held up my ring, forgetting all about my earlier jealousy of Giovanna. "yep, with our little post-it note." Tom pointed to the post it note above my microwave, then closed his hand around my own hand holding the necklace. I looked to it, smiling at the note that stated that we were married. Two simple little 'I do's' above our signatures, our own form of a marriage. All that was to Tom and Giovannas marriage was a bigger bit of paper, and rings, we had the same, and more. We had actual love for each other, and, I could always kiss Tom on stage, (and in private) and no-one could take that away from me. Who needed an official ceremony when I knew I had Tom, and no-one else did. He was mine, and there was always the post it note to remind me that he was mine.


End file.
